everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
It Was All Just A Dream...
Ebony S. White's eyes fluttered open and she glanced at her alarm clock. She had set it to 8:00 but the lime green numbers read: 10:00. Appearantly, she oversleep...again. She got out of bed and slipped under the warm shower water. Today was the big day, graduation day. After taking her shower, Ebony got into her casual weekend clothes and walked down the halls. She heard many students shatter about graduationing and fullfilling their parent's footsteps. Ebony, however, wasn't planning to follow Apple White's footsteps as the next Snow White, especially when she doesn't know which is her actual fairy-tale. Ebony was well aware of being adopted by Apple's mother and had always questioned herself and Snow White about who was her actual mother but neither of them knew to be honest. After opening her locker, Ebony grabbed her Science and Sorcery book and started ripping out the pages when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and turned around with pages in her hands to see her boyfriend, Adorn S. Queen. Ebony sighed in relief and said, "You scared me!" Adorn chuckled -in her case, adorably- and ran his fingers through his blue hair, "I didn't mean to...But sometimes, scaring you is fun." Ebony glared at Adorn and turned around to put down the ripped pages and slam her locker door shut. Then she turn back to her boyfriend to start a random conversation, "So are you excited for today?" Adorn shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I guess I am but I would be more if you became my snow princess." He smiled warmly at Ebony and she returned a sweet chuckle. Then Adorn leaned in and stole a gentle kiss on Ebony's lips. Ebony kissed back and smiled before Adorn waves goodbye whilst walking away. After getting a text from Fayette Patin and Kitty Cheshire to meet them at the coffee shop, Ebony walked through the Village of Book End to reunite with her friends before graduating. The students, parents and school staff would assemble behind the school for the graduation speeches in one hour and Ebony would prefer to spend her last hour with her BFFAs before they leave for their fairy-tales. She entered the coffee shop calmly, checking all their previous conversations via texting. She smiled at that one text when she sent Kitty the message: "oh, go kiss a frog" and Kitty replied, "O.K. where's Hopper? O.~". Ebony lifted up her head and scanned the tables to look for her friends, then spotted them at the table where the three would always sit at, the one beside the wide window glass with the symbol of the coffee shop was printed on. She slipped into an empty seat that was across the two and gently pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Heyo," she said as she put away her phone. Then the three girls started to shatter. The students, school staff and parents gathered behind the school to listen and watch the next generation of fairy-tale characters say their speeches and thanks. All the students wore detailed formal outfits with a graduation hat to go with it. Ebony sat in a chair, away from all the parents. When Headmaster Grimm called Ebony for her speech, she cleared her throat and said flulently, "Hello, I'm Ebony S. White and I'm the adoptive daughter of Snow White. I would like to thank my mother, my friends and my boyfriend for being supportful along the whole way throughout my high school years. (Aaaaand, so on. xD)......" After her speech and going to the Enchanted Forest to meet Adorn, Ebony scanned the nature that was surrounding her. Then she spotted Adorn in mid-scan, holding something in his hand. She ran up and hugged him, then quickly pulled away. "Ebby...I have something to ask you, and it's important..." Adorn said in a low voice, but loud enough so that Ebony had heard him, and she nodded. Then Adorn went down on one knee and revealed a tiny box. Then he flipped it open and a blue diamond ring was exposed to Ebony's eyes. She couldn't do anything but stare at the little precious jewelry. " "Ebony Snow White," Adorn started, "Will you marry me?" She opened her mouth to answer but before she could, everything went black. Ebony opened her eyes quickly to find herself in bed, wearing her pajamas and covered by her soft and comfy blanket. She glanced up at the window that showed the small amount of sunlight, then she pressed on the unlock button of her phone and read the numbers of the time: 5:02. ''"So it was just all a dream..." ''Then she sighed and fell back asleep. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction